A Voice of Fire Whispers of Ice You Itachi
by AquaAssassin
Summary: What would you do if you were in the Akatsuki? Things go pretty well at first..until you meet the number One Mr.Hot -who ironically seems to hate you. Too bad the voices in your head make a mess of the rest; fun, problems and eventually romance. Itachi-OC


A Voice of Fire - Whispers of Ice (You and Uchiha Itachi) Chapter I

You couldn't help it: They stared.

They just stared, all nine of them. This was bad. You know it was. On the other hand, you liked the attention. As no one of the Akatsuki members reacted, the Leader repeated his own words:

''Akatsuki. This is (this means you have to insert your name here). From now on, she is a member from Akatsuki: One of us. Introduce yourselves -and one of you; show her her room. The usual stuff. Understood?''

The Leader, Pein, didn't wait any more for a reaction to come and turned around. He was about to leave the living room of the Akatsuki hideout where the other members were gathered, when suddenly the most loud one of them gave a respond:

''But she is a Woman, un!''

Of Course you took that as an offence. You smirked a devillish smile at Deidara.

''But so are you.''

This called for some hidden chuckles from the Akatsuki members. But Deidara continued;

''Woman can't kill.''

''Shall I prove you wrong?''

You put on an innocent face and Deidare smirked as he rose from his chair. He reached out his hand for you to shake it as a 'Welcome.'

On the very last moment your eyes caughed the little movement within his hand. You struggled to keep the innocent look on your face and grabbed his hand.  
Fun.

Hidan rolled his eyes and Zetsu nodded. This was about the oldest trick in the book. Everyone who was oblivious of how ...very uncommon.. Deidara's hand was, pulled his own hand back with a scared yelp and-

''Aaaah!''

All members, even those with their thoughts a little distracted, looked up.  
This time it had been different.  
This time it had been Deidara's voice that had shouted in a surprised yelp trough the room.

''Why did you do that, un?!'' Deidara asked surprised and a little shocked. He stared down at the small mouth in his hand, which helped him to mold his clay into the perfect shape, everytime and excactly the way he pleased.

The teenager in front of him smiled.

The small red lips of the mouth parted as he held his hand up, causing some disgusted looks cross the faces from the other Akatsuki members. The small mouth in the blond clay-shaper's hand spitched out a small icecube.

''Tinnnnngggg...'' It fell on the stone floor, melting a little.

Silence.

It was quiet as their eyes roam over you. This time... it was different from before. There was a change in their looks, but it was a good change.

''Can you cook?''

''What is your power?''

''What is your age?''

The three questions came at excactly the same time. Yet, you choose only to answer on the last question- Although I barely was an answer.

''It is rude to ask a lady her age.'' you said and looked into the eyes of Sasori, the puppet master.

''If we would guess your age, would it be a good guess if we assume that you're a teenager?''

[Oh god, he's good. you thought and replied with simple: ''Yes.''

''Then if we expect you to be somewhere between the eighteen and the fifteen, would we be right?'' he asked.

[Damn, he is really good at this questioning-thing. you thought. [I kinda like him.  
You nodded.

He studied you with his red mysterious eyes, and moved on the couch.

''She is sixteen.'' He simply said.

''How do you- ?'' You started as a surprised look appeared on your face, but you quickly hid it and took a deep breath to calm down. ''You are good, puppet player. I like you. Sasori is it, right?''

Sasori nodded.

''Do you guys have a swimming pool?'' You suddenly asked. You inmediatly studied the faces of the guys, each of them imagining you in a swimsuit. Except for Toby, who wore a orange mask that hid his face, were the expressions of the faces of the Akatsuki members quite easy to read.

Your eyes caughed the eyes of another Akatsuki on the opposite side of the livingroom.

One word popped into your mind:

Hot.

Freaking hot, he was. No, he deserved a capital, not 'hot' but 'Hot.'

Mr. Hawt, he fits it perfectly.

He noticed that you were staring at him and Mr. Hawt sent you a warning glare. Apperently he didn't like it when people stared at him. You folded your arms before your chest and glared back.

Seems like she already got a crush.'' one of the Akatsuki said. You walked up to the one who had sais that and hit him with the flat hand on the back of his head- then you walked past him.

''Hey!'' he complained, rubbing the back of his head.

''Want another one?'' you asked coldly, without taking your eyes off Mr. Hawt. You showed your fist. ''No? Then shut up.''

He was still glaring.

You still glared back.

''Name?'' you asked.

''Uchiha Itachi.'' he said with a dark, emotionless voice.

The eye-contact between you and Itachi snapped as someone grabbed your wrist and pulled you back.

''Woa!''

''Hi honey.'' Hidan pulled you on his lap. You gave him an annoyed and iritated look. His violet-grey eyes smiled back. He had caughed the hot chick.

''Let me go.''

''Why?''

''Please..?'' You tried.

Hidan couldn't manage to take his eyes off you, so you took adventage of that and tried your puppy dog eyes. Those eyes would become very famous within a very short time.

You recieved an annoyed look from Itachi, but the others all fell for it. They fell hard.

''Come on, Hidan. Let the lady go.'' Kisame said.

Mmmm... maybe he is not that bad..

But Hidan already had let you go.

''You can sit with me.'' one of them offered. You glanced at the giant green plants that seemed to grow from his shoulders. The half of his body was white, the other half black. His hair was green as grass and his eyes a bright shade of yellow.

Interesting appearance.

You shook your head. ''No, but thanks anyway.'' you said.  
You walked up to him and poked one of the green, leaf like things. It moved only slightly.

''Don't do that.'' he said.

''Why not?'' you asked and poked again.

The flat line of his lips turned into a small smile. ''Because it tickles.''

''Are you ticklish?'' You asked with a look on him.

He shrugged. ''A little.'' he replied. It was too late when he realized he had said That in front of all his friends, each of them being a S-rank criminal.

You smiled. ''I like you too.''

''How about Tobi?!'' The boy with the orang mask asked. ''Does likes Tobi too?''

''Depends.'' A sly look appeared on your face as your features changed to their beloved evil-mode. ''Will you be nice to me?''

* * *

After spending the rest of the afternoon in the livingroom with the guys, you got to know them a little. Now you knew their names and could tell them apart. Each of them had his own origional personality, although Itachi remained an enigma to you. You discovered that he likes to glare. A lot.  
At you. Everytime you said something that he does not seem to like. 

Do you mind?  
Not a all.

Kakuzu put a hand on your shoulder. ''Follow me.'' He said. ''I will show you your room.''

''Okay.'' You said and got up from the couch. ''I will be back in a minute, guys. I am going to check out my bedroom and install my stuff.''

''Yeah, have fun, un.'' Deidara called back as you followed Kakuzu trough the door.

''Okay.'' You said and got up from the couch. ''I will be back in a minute, guys. I am going to check out my bedroom and install my stuff.''

''Yeah, have fun, un.'' Deidara called back as you followed Kakuzu trough the door.

You entered a hall, it was not very big, but thanks to the extremely high ceiling, it looked Huge.

''Are you coming or what?'' He asked. You looked away from the ceiling and saw that Kakuzu was already halfway the stairs.

You nodded, grabbed your two bags with posessions that were positioned near the double front door, and hurried after him.

You followed him trough two long corridors. ''On the left and right are the training rooms.'' he explained. ''Make sure you Always knock before you enter. We from Akatsuki like to pain others.. and we are always searching for an excuse to do that.''

Is he trying to scare me or something?

''Don't worry.'' You replied. ''I can defend myself. And that gives me a pretty good excuse to hurt the others as well...''

A lovely wicked smile appeared on your face. From the corner of your eye you saw that Kakuzu didn't like this.

Well, not my problem... but is he Testing me or something? I don't like his attitude, but I think I'll go along with it, to see how it turns out..

''This one is yours.'' he said as he stopped by a brown door. You opened it and frowned.

It. was. the. size. of. a. closet.

He made a mistake, a really big mistake..

''Are you kidding me?'' you asked. ''This is the size of a large wardrobe!''

''Orders from the Leader.'' he said.

You narrowed your eyes. The Leader's orders, right? Heh, you doubted that.The leader had been nice and generous towards you, so you'd join Akatsuki. Ther is no way he prison you in a 'room' like this.  
He simply wouldn't because A) He is a good leader, and B) Good leaders are nice to the ones below them, so he won't be replaced and C) Because he knew that you have a very dangerous at some times.

So it must be a mean prank from the guy next to you..

You glanced into the closet...er... 'room' and said: ''It is too small.''

''It is either this or no room at all.'' the other ninja replied.

Problem; he doesn't like me...

The small frown left your face as your regained complete control over your features. ''Okay.'' you said and kneeled down to open one of you two bags. You pretended you were fine with the room and just started a random conversation with him to avoid an awkward silence.

''Where is your room?'' You asked.

''Next corridor, fifth door.'' he said. ''Why do you ask?''

''Just... so I will be able to find a friendly person-''

Liar. I'm such a good liar.

''-in the middle of the night after I got a nightmare. I get nightmares often.. you wouldn't mind if I would you wake up when I'm scared... right?'' I used my Most innocent face on him. The then-I-want-you-to-hold-me-tight-and-never-let-me-go-type.

His expression softened a little. ''Okay.'' he said with a calmer voice and turned away. As he walked past my 'so-called' room he glanced in it and the smirk crept back on his face.

He still didn't change his mind and told me where my Real room is... jerk.

You sighed in annoyance. He stole your money. No worries, you will steal it back anyway.

Then I'll look for a room myself..  
Sweet revenge.

You got up and grabbed your two bags. Both shove over the ground behind you, as dogs that followed their mistress. Dogs without legs, head or till. Dogs that were bags.

You walked into the next corridor straight towards the fifth room.

Sweet.. very sweet revenge.

You smiled evilly and full of joy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't owe the serie Naruto or any of the Akatsuki members exept for the ''you''-girl person.

Hiya, I hope you liked this first chapter of a story about Akatsuki's female member. Please ignore my grammer and the spelling mistakes, English is a forein language to me, but I try to write it down as good as possible. (Ten points for writing and five for trying! Really? Thank you! Now I've got 15 points!) Revieuws would be veryyyyy nice! (And I'll give you points too! No, wait.. what's the use of these points..? Ah, I know! The first one who reaches the 30 points gets a previeuw of the next chapter. Soft smile Sounds quite good, doesn't it? So revieuw!)  
I hope to update soon, since I'm finally getting to understand this fanfiction-thiny. I quite start to like it. Revieuws please, I would really appreciate that. waves Tenk yooohh for reading the story, I really hope you liked it!  
Aisha .


End file.
